


Deus

by nozoelis



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, iba a ser barry quien moriría
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoelis/pseuds/nozoelis
Summary: Quizás Dios les había dado la espalda desde el principio.





	

Dawn nunca había creído en Dios, o Arceus, o el nombre que la gente quisiese darle – al fin y al cabo, designaban al mismo ser superior, supuesto _creador_ de todo. Nunca se había parado a pensar realmente si existía algo o alguien así, juez supremo de la vida terrenal, porque no era algo que la quitara el sueño. Le era indiferente.

Hasta que aquel _Dios_ benevolente dictaminó la sentencia de Lucas.

Hasta que aquel _ser superior_ que velaba por ellos decidió que tenía el poder necesario para decidir si merecía seguir con vida.

Hasta que aquella _deidad_ osó arrebatarle lo que más le importaba.

Fue en el Mundo Distorsión, quizás por eso Lucas murió – porque era un lugar al que Dios le había dado la espalda. Tanto Lucas como Dawn entraron juntos, dados de la mano (" _Para no perderte nunca_ ", solía decir él) y con el terror anudado en la garganta, oprimiéndosela hasta ahogarles.

Era un espacio donde la oscuridad y el silencio consumían cada rincón, acrecentando su miedo. Dawn le apretó más fuerte la mano, haciendo que Lucas se girase para mirarla y sonreírla, intentando infundirla la valentía que a él tanta falta le hacía. Pero iban a lograrlo, sí, porque tenían una promesa – iban a ser los mejores entrenadores de Sinnoh.

El tiempo parecía detenerse allí dentro, así que bien podrían haber pasado minutos o incluso horas hasta que encontraron a Helio, que les daba la espalda. Cuando se giró, la primera Pokeball ya se encontraba en su mano. Dawn reaccionó primero, tomando la iniciativa en el combate.

No tardó mucho en vencerle, y Helio soltó una carcajada fría y cruel. Afirmaba ser el único capaz de controlar a Giratina, y que su derrota solo iba a significar la destrucción del mundo, porque unos mocosos no podían derrotar al pokemon legendario.

No se equivocó lo más mínimo, por desgracia.

 

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde que Helio y ella consiguieron escapar después de su enfrentamiento con Giratina, dos meses en los que las cosas no habían vuelto a ser las mismas. Ella sabía que ni todo el tiempo del mundo iba a conseguir sanar las heridas de su alma, que el paso de las estaciones no se iban a llevar los sentimientos que sentía por Lucas (esos que nunca llegó a confesar, la respuesta que no pudo darle); sabía que no había consuelo suficiente para un corazón roto.

Dawn miró la Pokeball que tenía ahora en la mano, la misma que contenía a Giratina. Las primeras lágrimas no tardaron en brotar de sus ojos – lágrimas de rabia, de frustración y de palabras que nunca fueron dichas. ¿Por qué Helio, que quería destruir el mundo hasta sus cimientos, sí que pudo sobrevivir y Lucas no? ¿Qué tipo de Dios podía permitir que alguien así pudiese seguir con vida? Es más, ¿quién se creía lo suficientemente justo como para poder llamarse Dios y juzgar quien podía vivir o no?

Se quitó las lágrimas con las mangas, e intentando serenarse, entró una vez más a la Catedral de Ciudad Corazón.

Dawn nunca había creído en Dios, pero eso ya no era así. Reconocía su existencia y la maldecía cada día; quizás gracias a esto comenzó a comprender mejor a Helio y sus ansias de destruir el mundo. Su intención de convertirse en un nuevo Dios. Comprendió el porqué de sus actos y sus decisiones.

Después de todo, ella ansiaba destruir también aquel mundo cruel e injusto.


End file.
